


The Grinch

by HanBan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mean, Short Drabble, completely conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:51:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanBan/pseuds/HanBan
Summary: As per usual, Harry and Draco are fighting about nothing in particular, when suddenly something comes up that irritates them both.Or, how Harry shows Draco what christmas films are.





	The Grinch

**Author's Note:**

> This tiny idea has been on my mind for forever and I tried to make it into something bigger but honestly just think it works best like this so I hope you enjoy this little drabble of a fic and that you have a wonderful winter time, whether you go to see christmas films with your partner or eat cookies with the house elves <3

„Of course, The Saviour thinks he has a right to absolutely everything!”  
“Oh shut up, Malfoy, it's just a cookie! If it's that important to you why don't you go down to the kitchen and ask for another?”  
“Yeah right, because if the Golden Boy wants the last cookie, everyone else has to beg the elves to get any at all!”  
“You've had more than enough yourself!Don't be such a baby, Malfoy!”  
“Me, a baby? Just because you walk around like an elve yourself with those ridiculous jumpers of yours doesn't mean others share your enthusiasm for those creatures!”  
“Hey, don't you dare say anything about these jumpers ever again, you hear me? Just because your mum is too busy crying over your dad's arrest to care about you doesn't mean you can hate on other people's mums.”  
“What do you know about mothers, you're an orphan?!”  
“Yeah, well even without parents I have more of a family than you, Grinch!”  
“......Grinch?”  
“What?!”  
“You said I was a Grinch”  
“Yes, because you are.”  
“Though I'm pretty sure this is another pathetic attempt of yours to insult me, you will have to use actual words to have at least a chance at that, you know?”  
“What?”  
“God, Potter, slow minded as ever. 'Grinch' isn't an insult. It's not even a word.”  
“Yes, it is. It's that green monster from the christmas film. You know, because you're a monster who hates everything festive?”  
“...and now he's just making things up...”  
“Malfoy, seriously, have you never heard of the Grinch? It's a classic!”  
“A classic? You mean that muggle Shakespeare wrote it and now everyone has to know everything about it?”  
“What? No! I told you, it's a film!”  
“First it's a classic, now it's a film, what next?”  
“You really have no idea what I'm talking about, do you?”  
“I know you've again failed to win our delightful argument and I still don't have that cookie, which just proves the double standards of this place once again.”  
“Oh, for Christ's sake, Malfoy, would you just answer the question! Do you or do you not know what a christmas film is?”  
“No, Potter, I do not count that definition to the variety of my knowledge. You happy now?”  
“Almost. Because now I actually get to show you, the oh-so-clever Draco Malfoy, something you have never heard of before. Tonight, 6pm, at the lake.”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Oh come on, you always say you know everything, do you really want to let this opportunity of redeeming your broken reputation pass?”  
“My reputation is not broken! And I do know everything....everything important.”  
“Then you'll learn one more important thing tonight. See you then.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“What did you say this was called?”  
“A cinema.”  
“Cinema. Why?”  
“I....Ehm....Actually, I'm not sure.”  
“Really, Potter, if you have to drag me to the muggle world to 'teach me something', at least make sure there is actually something you can teach first.”  
“Oh, don't worry, there's a lot I can teach you. Yes, two tickets to The Grinch please. Thank You.”  
“So, will you finally tell me what this film thing is?”  
“You just wait and see. Here, these are our seats.”  
“Not bad. Not good, definitely muggle made, but I have....”  
“Yes, you have? What is it?”  
“Potter!”  
“What?”  
“Potter, why are all these people holding hands??”  
“Ehm...I guess because they are couples?”  
“Yes, I figured that much out myself, you absolute idiot! I mean, why are they holding hands HERE?”  
“Oh. Well, ehm, you see, in muggle culture the cinema is kind of a place where some people go for their dates.”  
“DATE?”  
“Would you calm down? People are looking!”  
“Did you just say 'date'?”  
“Yessss”  
“Harry Potter, did you bring me here on a date??”  
“What??? No! Absolutely...”

“Oh. Oh, I guess then it might be a date....”  
“See, I DO know everything.”  
“Shut up and kiss me again, you Grinch.”


End file.
